Trick and Treat!
by LnknInsanity
Summary: this is a songfic based off of the vocaloid song 'Trick and Treat' It's AU and set in victorian period. When Maka was little she had two dolls named Soul and Kid one day Soul and Kid got thrown out by Maka's mother. Now Maka is sixteen and they want her back.


Hi guys I know you're waiting for the Crona story but I recently found this vocaloid song by kagmine Len and kagimne Rin and I LOVE IT! So I have decided to write my own soul eater version of what I think the story behind Trick and Treat is about. They will probably be OOC but bear with it. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah! Also this is AU and set in the Victorian period. And don't forget to review.

_Rin= Soul_

**Len= Kid**

_**Both**_

"talking**"**

_**Singing, **_**Singing, **_singing_

* * *

A six year old girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails and bright green eyes was sitting on the floor with playing with her two favourite dolls in the world Soul and Kid. They had stitched mouths and button eyes Soul's were red and Kid's were yellow, Soul had white hair and Kid had black even if there were three stripes on the left side of his head .The dolls rarely left her arms, they went everywhere with her. They went with her when her mother went to buy dresses with her, when she went to balls with her mother, even when she was alone in the house with her mother and her brother gone out and her father out somewhere else(*cough* *cough*) and she NEVER ever slept without them. Soul and Kid loved her more than anything. She was THEIR Maka and they would always be together.

It was Christmas when her blue haired big brother Black*star who was older than her by two years came bursting into her room. He wasn't her actual brother, her mother had adopted him when she couldn't have any more children but society being as it was you needed a male heir, he was loud and constantly boasting about his greatness but he was a good brother who really loved his quiet little sister and Maka loved him two even if they did fight sometimes.

"Hey Maka! I the great Black*star have gotten you a present!" he yelled shoving a box into Maka's hands.

Maka put down the box and stared at it warily, this was not the first time Black*star had tried to pull a prank on her.

"What do you think Soul? Kid? Do you think it's another joke? I don't want another frog or spider in my room." She asked the dolls in her arms.

"Just open it!" Black*star yelled getting impatient.

"Okay!" Maka yelled as she started to open the present.

Inside was a beautiful china doll she had long black hair and beautiful indigo eyes that looked like they had been painted on by an artist. She was wearing a beautiful Victorian dress with a star on its chest and a dark scarf around its neck.

"She's beautiful. Thank you Onii-chan! But what should I name her?" Maka wondered as she hugged her brother.

"How about Goddess? You did get her from a God after all!" Black*star said as he struck a pose.

"No! That's not a proper name. Hmm." Maka thought about what to name her beautiful new doll

"I Know! Tsubaki! I'll name her Tsubaki because she's so beautiful and delicate like a Tsubaki flower." She said hugging her knew doll.

"What!? My suggestions not good enough? In that case I'll take it back!" Black*star yelled as he snatched the doll from Maka.

"Hey~!" Maka laughed as her brother started to hold the doll above her head and play chasey with her. "Give me that~!"

As Soul and Kid lay on the floor, forgotten by their owner those words reverberated in their mind. _Give me that. _**Give me that. **_**Give us back our Maka.**_

After Tsubaki started to sleep in Maka's bed with them and go out with them until Maka got tired of carrying three dolls around. So Kid and Soul were put on a shelf in her room and Tsubaki started to go out with Maka and her mother, Tsubaki started to comfort her when she was alone in the house and Tsubaki started to sleep in the bed with Maka. Alone.

Eventually Maka's mother told Maka to throw Soul and Kid out. But Maka wouldn't so one day when Maka was out with Tsubaki playing with her friend Liz and her doll Patty,

Maka's mother got one of the maids to throw out Soul and Kid.

* * *

*Trick ... or ... treat...? Heh! Trick **AND** Treat!*

"_That was ten years ago when Maka was six. It is Maka's sixteenth birthday now her coming of age party will be soon. Now is the perfect time to claim what is rightfully ours..."_

Maka was at her friend Elizabeth's (she preferred Liz though.) house planning the party for her coming of age ceremony when it was starting to get dark.

"Sorry Liz but I have to go. Dinner will be ready soon and I have to get home before it gets dark. I'll come over tomorrow to finish the plans okay?" she said as she got up and started to walk towards the door.

"That's okay. Are you sure you want to go though? You have to walk past the dark forest on your way home. Why don't you just stay here and go home tomorrow." Liz suggested looking slightly worried for her friend. Those woods were creepy people have even been reported to go missing in there they say that the forest is haunted by vengeful spirits.

"No I have to get home tonight Mother is inviting a marriage candidate to dinner. It's some Nobel named Asura she said he's most keen on marrying me. If I don't get home mother will be most upset."Maka said with a grimace. She didn't want to marry him she had met him at a party once and he was not a very pleasant man, she got scared just by being near him. But her mother's wrath was not something you wanted directed at you.

"Okay well be careful or you might have some vengeful spirits on your tail." Liz said. Looking frightened. 'Liz is such a scaredy cat' Maka thought as she left.

Maka was walking past the forest when she heard a sweet voices calling to her.

"_Maka~."_

"**Maka~."**

"_**Maka~."**_

**Deep, deep within the fog, a pulled by a voice so sweet **

**Come on, come on, you want to go even deepen to meet**

_Quickly, Quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark._

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, on you mark._

_**Let the games begin.**_

Maka stood there in a black dress with a red rose in a ribbon. Two boys stood there the seemed so familiar but Maka couldn't place where. They both wore black butler outfits with a skull. On the black haired one he wore the cartoon skull as a necktie and had a white shirt underneath the black jacket. On the white haired one he wore the skull as cuff links and under his black jacket wore a blood red shirt with a black tie.

One had red eyes that shone brightly like a button that catches the light, he also had white hair that stood up in gravity defying spikes and teeth sharper than a sharks.

The other had mesmerising golden eyes that seemed to stare right into you. His hair was black apart from three stripes on the left side.

Threes white stripes on black hair... Yellow eyes.

White hair...Red eyes.

"Soul...Kid" Maka gasped. No that was impossible they were dolls. 'Maka you're just being silly now.' Maka thought to herself. 'These two are humans. The person who made them must have just though they looked cool and turned them into dolls. '

The two boys had heard her though they simply smiled and took her hands leading her down the path. They took her to their home and gave her sweets and played with her for hours. Kid would dance and sing for her and Soul would play the piano and sing with Kid. She would sing and dance around with kid in confusion to whether they were good or bad.

**The cinnamon stick is a magic wand.**

_With just one flick the syrup will swell_

_into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness._

**Sheltered by the canopy.**

_**You'll fall deep asleep.**_

Maka's eyes fluttered closed as Kid continued to dance around her sleeping form and put a blindfold around her eyes. When she was deeply asleep Kid and Soul got into bed with her one on each side hugging their Maka from either side.

Maka dreamed of when she was young. An image of her in a pink dress with pink bows in her hair appeared in her dreams. Then the image changed to her sixteen year old self in a white sundress when she heard the voice of the white haired boy who had led her to this wonderful place.

"_Maka... Do you wish to stay with us forever? Always be treated like a princess, always have fun, always have the sweetest sweets to eat? All you have to do is say yes and all this can be yours. We'll be with you forever. Make your choice._

"_Yes." Maka said positive._

"_Excellent!" _Soul smiled.

_It's okay to be lost; mesmerised by mirages_

_If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun._

**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**

**You've already given up, don't take it back, **

_**It's a deal!**_

In Maka's dream she saw herself sitting in a golden chair as her sixteen year old self. She looked sleepy...or was she sad? The image changed and she was her young self, six years old in her little pink dress with the pink bows she used to love wearing when she was little, her eyes were wide and innocent. Then in a flash human Soul and Kid, were at her side leaning on the chair she was sitting on. There was another flash that changed to them leaning on the chair with sixteen year old Maka in it. It flashed again and it was back to little Maka.

Maka was in her six year old body in a hallway filled with portraits, the floor was checkered with black and red tiles. Soul and kid were there, devilishly smiling. Maka watched in fear and curiosity as they flipped upside down.

Then her young self came into the picture, she was surrounded by toys and Soul and Kid continued to smile creepily at her. Then it showed her dancing and laughing with them as her little self. Then her little self looked straight at her with large innocent eyes. Then for a split second it showed her in the chair with her hands tied with a blind fold.

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged blade.**

Knifes stabbed into the toys around Maka.

**A Faultless love does not exist; there is no perfect feeling in this world.**

_Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped_

_And saw the shadows cast by the lantern._

_**Instinctively frighten you!**_

Maka saw the boys with strange eyes shadows. They were the same shadow cast by her childhood toys Kid and Soul. They were dolls.

Maka knew now that these must be vengeful spirits. The spirits of her toys from her child hood comeback for revenge.

**My, my, you bad child, how dare you wake up so early?**

_If your blindfold comes off shall I blind you instead?_

Soul reached out and turned Maka's frightened frown into a smile with his fingers, like you would do with a sad child when they were pouting.

_Come now, smile! Isn't that the cutest thing?_

Soul put his fingers on his smile to show her how to smile and Kid just smiled cutely.

**But you still wear lies so let's **

_**go back to our play tonight.**_

Maka had a small frightened smile on her face.

Hey... give me that...He he!

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**

Images of Maka playing with those boy dolls flashed before Maka's eyes. Maka got up and ran away from that place. She was scared now that she realised what she had done. She had made a promise, a contract to vengeful spirits.

"_**Where are you going Maka?"**_ They said as they followed her from room.

"I-I am just going to go and get some milk! Y-yeah! It made me feel better at my old home!" Maka stammered out.

**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**

_This is my domain, my place where it is as warm as any place. Come on inside!_

Soul reached out and grabbed Maka from behind pulling her close into a backwards hug. The boys' dolls faces from her childhood kept flashing in Maka's mind continuously.

_The stuff in your pockets will be enough tolls in return! You don't want to lose face now, do you?_

_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now!**_

_**Don't ask why, when, or where, you don't even need to know how!**_

_**Eat these sweets; they tempt you into believing fake hospitality!**_

Sweet teas danced in front of Maka's trembling form. Tears streamed down her sweet cheeks from her beautiful eyes.

_**Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!**_

Maka tried to run but Soul reached into her chest through her back. The flower adorned bow burst as Soul took her heart and Kid took her Soul. She would forever be theirs and only theirs.

Blood spattered the room. A crimson die to forever stain it as a reminder to all that she was _their_ Maka. If you go into the fog infested forest at night, you may be able to see Maka's deceased body lying under a tree with the dolls forever by her side. Soul and Kid's devilish stitched smiles still in place. Soul may tell you the story of how he and Kid were cheated their Maka. Kid may even dance with you to their eternal song and lullaby. Be careful not to fall for their false hospitality.

"_And she was forever __**Our Maka!"**_

*Trick and treat!*

* * *

So as I said this is a one shot I based it on the story shown with the song and what I think its saying. But please review and thanks for reading guys. Don't let em get cha! ;)


End file.
